


Substantial Nothing

by DanaFox1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Basement office chat, Doggett is hurting, Fluff, Gen, Set just after Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaFox1013/pseuds/DanaFox1013
Summary: A few months ago I attended a creative writing evening, we were given an opening line, chose a person to write about, and had to pass a piece of paper around getting other people to add details.I started out with John Doggett and suddenly had ten minutes to write something involving him and a female character from a book that I couldn't begin to figure out how to link him to. This is the result. Nothing has been changed since that initial ten-minute speed write, except to correct the name of Doggett's ex-wife because I couldn't recall it in the class (bad Phile.)





	

_"They turned to face each other and he said..."_

The door opened suddenly and John dropped the book in surprise.

"Morning," Monica said, two cups of steaming hot coffee in her hands, "what was that?"

"That? Oh, nothing," John said, attempting to slide the paperback under his desk with the side of his foot without appearing to move. Monica had walked in and sat the two paper cups down on the desk. In one quick movement, she crouched down and stood back up again, the book in her hand.

"Fairly substantial nothing," she flicked it open to the back, "over 300 pages of nothing. I'd say that qualifies as a 'something' personally."

John stopped blushing and replaced his embarrassed expression with an attempt at a scowl, failed, and grinned.

"I suppose so."

"Are you going to explain to me why you're sat alone in our office at 6.30am reading _Bridget Jones' Diary_ , Agent Doggett?"

"Do I have to?"

Monica arched an eyebrow.

"Is it likely to be any worse than what I'm imagining right now?"

"Point taken." He reached out for the book and took it from her. "This was Barbara's favourite book. I never bothered to read it myself. Never bothered to ask her why she liked it so much. I guess, after seeing her the other day, I realised I should take the time."

Monica stepped closer and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Did you learn anything yet?"

"No, but I think maybe I will, give it time."

They smiled at one another.

"So, to work Mr Darcy, or are you more of a Mr Cleaver?"

There was a brief silence that was broken when they both fell about laughing.


End file.
